Field
This application relates generally to ultrasound transducers, and more specifically, to methods of plating or otherwise coating ceramic tubes to produce the electrodes of the transducer.
Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound transducers can comprise a ceramic base material having inner and/or outer electrodes that are electrically energized to produce acoustic energy. Therefore, methods of positioning the electrodes onto the surfaces of an ultrasound transducer are disclosed herein.